Elemental
by Luna G
Summary: Watson dejara de ser la compañera de Sherlock pero él tiene a alguien más, alguien muy diferente que traerá consigo sus propias historias, hasta que Moriarty vuelve a interferir.


-¿En serio? ¿Un berrinche? ¿No podrías actuar como un adulto al menos una vez?- Watson seguía a Sherlock exasperada y molesta alrededor de la casa mientras él la ignoraba e iba recogiendo distintos objetos en su camino.

Acababa de darle la noticia de que se casaría con su novio Jeff y aunque insistía en que no dejaría de trabajar como su asistente, él no daba señal de comprenderlo.

-¿Berrinche?- reclamó -Me ofendes, Watson. Creí que habían mejorado tus habilidades de percepción. No veo que te llevo a creer que esto es un berrinche, sencillamente te ayudo en la labor de recoger tus objetos personales para tu mudanza- acomodó en sus brazos las cosas que había juntado y se las entrego, con una expresión que como siempre, ella no podía descifrar bien que emociones mostraba.

-Entonces... ¿está bien para ti?-

-No veo por que mi opinión o sentimientos deberían afectar tu decisión. Es tu vida, Watson- aún no le dejaba en claro si estaba triste, enojado o nada de eso, pero Joan decidió conformarse con que lo aceptara.

-Pues... iré a empacar mis cosas- declaró ella.

-Muy bien, yo iré a ver cual podría ser mi próximo caso-

-Sherlock...- lo detuvo a medio camino tomándolo del brazo -¿Sí entiendes cuando te digo que no voy a dejar de trabajar contigo?-

Holmes retomó su posición y la miro a los ojos -Pues entonces te será un alivio saber que yo seré el que te despida-

Joan se quedó atónita y trató, sin éxito, de ver en su cara si hablaba en serio o en broma -¿qué?- cuestionó.

-Tienes una pareja ahora. Nuestro trabajo es peligroso y lo sabes, si tienes a alguien que también podría estar en peligro eso solo estorbaría en la resolución de los casos, por lo que te libero de esa carga despidiéndote y te aconsejo que vuelvas a ejercer como cirujana- al terminar su oración fue a sentarse en uno de los sillones y leer carpetas desparramadas por el piso.

-¿Hablas en serio?- le preguntó Watson.

-No veo que te hace pensar que no lo hago-

La mujer se desesperó -¿Por qué? Tú sabes que disfruto este trabajo y que lo hacemos bien juntos. Solo voy a moverme de casa, no de continente-

-Ya te he explicado la razón muy claramente- mencionó sin despegar la vista de los papeles ni mostrar emoción alguna. Pero Joan no quería aceptarlo, caminó hacia él y le quitó la carpeta que tenía en sus manos.

-No es verdad- reclamó ella.

-¿No fui claro?- alzó las cejas.

-No, no me estás diciendo la verdad. Hay otra razón escondida, una por la que esto no te molesta y por la que quieres que me vaya. Dime cuál es- exigió con un tono alto y los brazos cruzados para mostrar que no se rendiría fácilmente.

Sherlock apretó los labios, suspiro y se enderezó en su silla -Muy bien. Te diré la verdad- como el guardó silencio, ella dcidió acomodarse en la silla de en frente para oírlo atentamente -Lo cierto es que ya veía venir la posibilidad de tu mudanza debido a lo sólido de tu relación, por eso no me sorprendí, me venía acostumbrando a mi mismo a la idea- hizo una pausa demostrando que se estaba guardando algo más y Joan hizo un gesto con las cejas para obligarlo a hablar, él ladeo la cabeza -Lo otro es que hace unos días elegí a una nueva acompañante-

Eso la desconcertó totalmente. ¿Nueva? ¿Otra acompañante y además una mujer? No podía recordar ninguna que hubiese conocido últimamente de la que hablara tan bien como para considerarla otra asistente y vaya que él no la cambiaría por una cualquiera.

Sherlock pudo ver confusión y decidió explicarse -Recibí una carta de Moriarty- la historia se iba haciendo más extraña para Watson, él continuó -En esa carta ella me confesó que una vieja conocida a quien también creía muerta en realidad vive y muy mal, así que pienso mantenerla conmigo-

-Un momento, ¿realmente no crees que si Moriarty te lo dijo podría ser una trampa?-

-Moriarty está en la cárcel sin poder sobre nada, y si lo que dice es verdad, sinceramente no deseo darle la espalda-

Ahí estaba, pensó Joan, la misma mirada que no había visto en meses. La que siempre ponía cuando hablaba de Irene Adler antes de saber que era Moriarty -¿quién es esa mujer, Sherlock?- preguntó ella.

-Chica- aclaró Holmes, ella frunció el ceño -En verdad es una joven a quien le tomé aprecio siendo niña. Pero esa es una larga historia y ahora mismo tienes cosas que hacer, te la relataré luego-

Watson iba a discutir pero se dio cuenta de que el tema era incómodo de alguna forma para él, por lo que decidió aceptar saber el cuento después pero aún tenía una última pregunta -¿Puedo..- Sherlock alzó su vista para verla -... puedo al menos acompañarte a buscarla?- pidió amablemente. El detective dudó un momento pero asintió al final. Su asistente miró al suelo y después subió al piso de arriba a preparar sus bolsos. Le costaba aceptar que ya no trabajaría con él, pero sin duda que no dejaría de verlo. Habían trabajado ya muchísimos años como para no hacerlo.

También, estaba muy intrigada por quien pudiera ser esa misteriosa chica para que Sherlock Holmes le tuviera cariño siendo solo una niña. Si él apenas andaba con personas, no podía ni imaginarse como debía ser con los niños.

* * *

Se alejó de la mesa para contemplar su obra de lejos. Estaba casi terminada y se veía hermosa. Le había tomado semanas enteras pero al fin estaba por acabar su dibujo arquitectónico del Coliseo romano. Hecho en un enorme póster y solo con lápices negros.

Era lo único que podía conseguir con el dinero que robaba. Vivía en un orfanato en la que era la única adulta. Nadie allí tenía más de 13 años por lo que ella con sus 19 no quería charlar mucho con ellos. No era sociable y mucho menos humilde, se consideraba más inteligente que cualquiera que viviera en ese edificio y también talentosa.

Su arte no podía estar mejor. Volvió a acercarse a la mesa para continuar con él.

* * *

Sherlock y Watson caminaban por los pasillos de grises paredes y piso de madera, con montones de niños andando por todas partes.

Joan estaba cada vez más curiosa por esta misteriosa joven, la actitud de Sherlock era la causa. En todo el día había evitado completamente mirarla y decir oraciones largas. Como si quisiera ocultar alguna emoción que sentía ahora mismo.

Ambos eran guíados por una mujer negra bastante adulta aunque no se notara en su perfecta piel, pero sí en su notoria experiencia con los pequeños y su forma tan segura de hablar. Nadie tenía más cáracter que las mujeres de color después de todo.

-Aquí es, señor- la encargada señaló una puerta de madera con el número 42 en plata sobre ella. Holmes alzó la barbilla y Joan seguía observando cada gesto atentamente -Pero les advierto, no es fácil de manejar su actitud, por algo me la asignaron a mí- iba a golpear la puerta cuando Sherlock la interrumpió.

-¿Cuánto tiempo lleva aquí?- preguntó -La... joven- aclaró.

-Solo un par de meses- respondió la mujer -Insistio en que se iría apenas reuniera dinero para ello pero no dijo nada más de su vida-

Él asintió y la dejó proseguir con su tarea.

* * *

Adentro, ella estaba más que enfocada en su dibujo hasta que un ruido la distrajo. Alguien golpeaba la puerta, era obvio por la forma en que lo hacía que se trataba de Evelyn.

-¿Anna? Abre la puerta- pidió la mujer amable pero firme. Anna rodó los ojos y aumentó considerablemente el volumen de su música heavy -Abre ya, jovencita- pidio Ivy más fuerte.

-¡Vete!- gritó la chica.

-Tienes vi...- se calló por la sorpresa de escuchar que la joven había arrojado algo de vidrio a la puerta -¿Eso que arrojaste era un vaso de aquí?- demandó Evelyn atónita y enojada pero sin respuesta -Muy bien, es suficiente- dijo y abrió la puerta con su propia llave.

A penas entró, Anna volteó hacia ella -¡Dije que te fueras! ¡Estoy ocupada!- reclamó acercándose para empujarla, pero no tuvo coraje suficiente. Ivy podía infundir mucho respeto y más cuando la miraba con reproche. La chica respiró como rabieta y volvió a su trabajo, ignorándola.

-Sé que no te gusta que te molesten- aclaró la mujer sin recibir su atención -Pero tienes visitas-

Los ojos de Anna levantaron la vista de su papel. Recordó el momento en que se acercó a Evelyn, había pasado por alto que vio a dos personas detrás de ella. Trató de sacar más detalles de su memoria pero no consiguió mucho. La mucama continuó.

-Este señor y su compañera han venido a buscarte- hizo que ambos entraran en la habitación pero como la joven no se movía, decidió apagar la radio en la que seguía sonando la música tan ruidosa que escuchaba y la hizo mirarla de frente -¿Me escuchaste? Tienes visitas-

Sin cambiar de posición, movió solo su mirada para ver a esas dos personas y no comprendió nada -¿Quiénes son?- preguntó irritada.

-Mi nombre es Sherlock Holmes- se presentó el detective -Esta es mi compañera, Joan Watson. Vine principalmente a solicitar tu ayuda- todas las mujeres en la sala lo miraron confundida.

-¿Mi ayuda en qué?- no estaba segura de cual era su punto o por qué le parecía conocida su voz.

-Trabajo como detective consultor, tengo un caso ahora mismo que me ha presentado conflictos resolver. He oído de tus habilidades gracias a que hace poco resolviste un caso importante para la policía a través de internet, uno en el que yo trabajaba por cierto. Tus habilidades me resultaron extraordinarias y por ello solicitó tu asistencia ahora-

Las tres seguían observándolo pero Sherlock solo miraba a Anna. Sin duda no era como creyó que sería de adolescente. Tenía cabello negro y lacio que rodeaba su cara, obviamente teñido. Piel pálida, ropa oscura y enormes ojos de brillante azul cielo. Tenía la teoría de que se encontraría a una chica más... "nerd" sería la palabra correcta.

Watson también la observó y se preguntó sin en verdad esa chica era tan inteligente como Holmes describía.

Anna movió la cabeza y preguntó -¿Cómo se llama?-

El mismo detective no comprendió -¿Qué cosa?-

-¿Cómo se llama el caso?- separó cada palabra y habló con tono molesto antes de acercarse a su cama y sacar de abajo una caja llena de carpetas y papeles, todas de distintos casos actuales perfectamente ordenados. Evelyn la miro sorprendida, nunca había visto que tenía esas cosas.

Sherlock también se desconcertó pero logró atinar una respuesta -Oh, es el caso Milton-

Anna alzó la cabeza, pasmada -¿El de 1998?- el detective asintió y ella suspiró. Sacó otra caja que contenía otros más viejos. Lo buscó por nombre hasta encontrarlo -Pues me temo que pierde su tiempo. El asesino ya fue asesinado por otro- le pasó la carpeta a Sherlock quien leyó todas las notas junto con Watson.

-Todo esto es información del departamento de policía ¿Cómo la obtuviste?- cuestionó Joan.

Anna alzó los hombros -Aunque nunca lo resolvieron, no fue un caso muy importante. Esos son fáciles de hackear- las otras tres personas la miraron atónitos.

-¿Hackeaste computadoras del departamento de la policía?- le reclamó Evelyn.

-Ya te dije que no eran importantes, además fue solo de unos pocos. La mayoría de estos los resolví solo con lo que leí en los periódicos. Es un pasatiempo entretenido-

-Esto, pequeña- habló Sherlock -Es más que un pasatiempo. Eres realmente eficiente para este trabajo. Y por eso... vas a ayudarme a encontrar al asesino de este asesino-

La joven quedó estupefacta -¿Estás loco? Era un simple traficante de drogas asesinado por alguien igual, hay cientos de esos. Además fue hace 3 años-

-Pues confía en mí cuando digo que entre los dos lo encontraremos- remarcó el detective -y si me ayudas y tenemos éxito, te aceptaré como mi asistente y te mantendré yo mismo bajo mi techo-

Tanto Evelyn como Anna no podían creer esa oferta, pero obviamente la chica revelde no aceptaría tan fácil -Olvídalo, tú eres un acosador no un detective- se levantó para volver a su dibujo.

-¿Quieres pruebas?- preguntó Sherlock -Aquí mismo en estas notas tienes una pista del asesino de este hombre y no la has notado- le acercó la carpeta a la mesa y señaló una oración. Ella leyó lo que decía: "Asesinado luego de haber bajado de un barco de carga que venía de Virginia a Nueva York a las 3:40 a.m."

-Tienes razón- reconoció Anna, en pocos segundo había formulado toda una teoría en base a eso -Es una gran pista, no puedo creer que no lo notará-

Ni siquiera Watson podía descifrar un indicio de lo que tanto revelaba esa frase, debía aceptar entonces que esa chica era muy capaz.

-Así que...- dijo Sherlock -¿Aceptas?-

Anna alzó la mirada y lo observó dubitativa. Nunca antes había tenido una oferta así ni había realmente trabajado de nada, por eso estaba insegura. Pero dio un respiro y se dijo a sí misma que era hora de probar lo que podía hacer -Acepto-


End file.
